Pokémon Emerald Nuzlocke: The Start of an Adventure
by Kurama no Nogitsune
Summary: Like the tittle says, this is a RP Style, play-by-play, Nuzlocke kind of fic, if anyone is interested in it, I'll upload more chapters as I progress through my Nuzlocke, if no one's interested, then this will just be an One-Shot stand alone, detailing the life of my OC Trainer Daisuke after winning the First Gym Badge, see the Fic for more notes. OC-Centric. Game Style World.


Okay, so here's the thing, I realized that this RP play-by-play Style of Pokémon Nuzlocke could be used like a Pokémon OC Fic, and that's how this fic was born, since I didn't bother to do this with the beginning of the Nuzlocke, and just did it after beating the Rock Gym of Rustboro City, I'll try to post more chapters of this if someone likes this enough for me to continue, otherwise this could just be a One-Shot project and I'll leave it at that.

If you want to see the Pokemon Team, see the end of the fic for it.

Oh yeah, also, there won't be any Canon, anime or manga, characters appearing in this fic, so don't talk about how's May then in this fic? That's because that's her default name when you don't choose her. That's goes with other Canon like Characters, like Professor Birch, Team Aqua, etc. This is a Game Style Fic, so those appearing is pretty much a given.

With nothing else to add, besides the fact that I expect no thoughtless flames or Haters, and that English is not my first Language along with having no Beta so deal with it for now, on with the fic!

* * *

**Today, On Pokémon Emerald Nuzlocke: Chapter One.**

After Daisuke won the Stone Badge, and his First Badge, with no casualties, he decides that it's time to challenge Dewford Town's Gym Leader, Brawly of the Fighting Gym, for his Knuckle Badge, but after realizing that two of his friends, Fenrir the Poochyena and Sid the Slakoth, are really powerless against a Fighting Type, he feels dread pool in his stomach at the thought of losing them already, any more morose thoughts stops in their tracks as Daisuke caught a Devon Corporate running after a member of Team Aqua, feeling his plight for the helpless rise in him, he quickly gave chase, after the Devon Corporate stopped him and asked for his help, he realized that they stole something from the Corporation.

What lies ahead for our Hero? And what challenges will he fac- wait, is that a Wingull's cry?

Long story short, Daisuke met a lively fellow by the name of Mr. Briney, a retired Sailor who lives by the Cottage near Petalburg Beach, after rescuing his beloved Wingull, cutely named Peeko, from the clutches of that Team Aqua Grunt, he gave Daisuke the offer of sending him to Dewford Town using his boat free of charge, an offer he couldn't refuse, giving that he didn't want to swim all the way over there.

After returning the Devon Goods, meeting the President of Devon Corps, Mr. Stone, AND being gifted a PokeNav, complete with an upgraded version for Match Calls, Daisuke, with a smile on his face, made his way outside of the city limits to start on his journey to become the best that ever was, and to also give a Letter to a fellow named Steven in Dewford Town, and a package for someone in Slateport City by request of Mr. Stone... but before he could do that, he stumbled upon his rival May on his way out of the City!

After a short conversation where both registered each other's Numbers, she challenged Daisuke to a Pokémon battle, something no respectful trainer could refuse.

The battle started by May sending out her Torkoal, something that shocked Daisuke, because Torkoal where only found on the Fiery Path, which was an underground route near Mt. Chimney, she was really ahead of him it seemed...

Shaking his head, Daisuke send out his Slakoth, confident that, even with the pesky ability Truant, he would win this battle.

Daisuke started the battle by ordering Sid to use Yawn, which hit flawlessly against May's Torkoal, whom responded by making the Fire Type use Curse, making Daisuke sweat a bit, Torkoal's attack would be powerful now, not to mention that Defense coverage, but at least he was already drowsy and slower than normal.

Daisuke didn't order for Sid to do anything, since he was already resting for a bit, giving May ample time to order her Torkoal to use Ember, which hit, not even leaving a dent in Sid's HP or making him burn, thank Arceus for small miracles and that May wasn't using any Psychical Hits yet.

Daisuke then ordered Sid to use Scratch, the attack making contact... but not really making a lot of damage, Daisuke cursed rather fluently inside his head, but didn't lose his cool, he still got this.

To make the battle short, May keep making Torkoal use the move Curse, and Daisuke told Sid to interval with the moves Scratch and Yawn, in the end, a Critical Hit Scratch managed to put that pesky Fire Turtle in its place, finally KO-ing it.

Then, after recalling Torkoal, she send out her Mupkip, after waiting for Sid to stop lazing around, and after being hit by a Water Gun that made his health go into the yellow bar, Daisuke quickly made Sid use Yawn, dodging the second Water Gun that came his way, before Daisuke recalled him back inside his Pokeball, only for our Hero to send out the 'mighty' Hinata, whom quickly spammed Double Team while Mudkip was sleeping, and then attacked it with a barrage of Confusion(s), with May almost appearing ready to rip her hair out in frustration with how her Pokémon didn't want to get out of its nap time, the last Confusion managed a Critical Hit, that plummeted Mudkip's HP from the yellow bar down to the Red Zone and down to Zero, winning the match for her trainer.

After congratulating each other on a good match, Daisuke finally walked outside of Rustboro City, into and quickly outside of Petalburg Woods, and then walked inside Mr. Briney Cottage, coming to an amusing sight of the aged man playing a game of tag with his Wingull around a table, Daisuke didn't want to intrude into their time, but he needed their help to get to Dewford, after a brief conversation, the three sailed the seas toward Dewford City, midway through the voyage, Daisuke received a call from his Father, the Petalburg's Gym Leader! Apparently he heard from Devon's Mr. Stone about his son's new Pokenav and decided to give Daisuke a short call to see how he was doing, Daisuke ended the call with a short admission that he would take care of himself, and registered his Father's number on his Pokenav.

Anchoring the boat to Dewford's Port, Mr. Briney wished Daisuke good luck and told him he would wait for him here if he wanted to go back to Petalburg or go to Slateport City next.

After exploring the small Town, our Hero obtained a rather old and almost useless Fishing Rod, and a Silk Scarf from a posh guy inside one of the houses of Dewford. Everything was normal... except about the Trendy Hip thing the Town Hall got going on, Daisuke wasn't exactly sure what was trendy about "Well School"?, but he wasn't one to judge people and their culture, he wasn't from around here after all, the only thing he didn't like about the town was that it didn't have a Pokemart.

Proceeding, Daisuke forgot the Gym in favor of grinding inside Granite's Cave, (but not before using his new Fishing Rod and catching a Tentacool after making her fall asleep with Sid's Yawn, he nicknamed her Witch, but she sadly passed away soon after by a Wild Makuhita's Arm Thrust Hax, Witch got the sea-burial she deserved) and to also give Steven Mr. Stone's Letter, how he was sure the man was inside the cave? Well since the man wasn't around the town or inside any home, the cave was the next safest bet, but before he entered, he easily won against two Fisherman Trainer outside of the Cave with his Slakoth, they were easy as Pokepuff to beat, particularly the one who send out a Magikarp, of all things.

His hunch was correct after speaking with a Hiker Trainer inside the Cave, just a few steps after the entrance, he told him that Steven passed here early, and that he needed the move flash if he wanted to go ahead inside the dark cave, luckily for him, he received the required HM05 by the kind Hiker, the only problem was that he couldn't use it until he got obtained the second Badge, nevertheless he went down the wooden ladder toward the lower levels of the cave... and almost promptly brained himself against a rather spiky rock formation, thank Arceus he only scrapped his knee though instead of impaling his head or something...

With his vision so out of whack with the darkness, Daisuke decided that travelling the darkness wasn't worth it if he couldn't see anything, his fear of the dark also helped with this, but before he could take the ladder back toward the upper level, he suddenly found himself attacked by a wild Aron! Not backing down from the challenge, even with the darkness, Daisuke send out Hinata to deal with the nuisance, she managed to hit the Iron Armor Pokémon, getting two Confusion in before her HP dropped dangerously to the red levels, not wanting to lose his precious Hinata, in his blind panic, Daisuke send out a Great Ball against the Iron Armor Pokémon, catching it inside the blue-white Pokeball, that quickly shrunk and locked itself from opening, seeing as he already have six Pokémon in the party.

Blinking a bit to see if that really happened, our Hero grinned rather wildly and celebrated a great capture, Hinata celebrating with him even in her tired state. Finally going up in the upper levels, and battling any Pokémon that stood in his way, they finally stumbled outside Granite Cave, with Hinata already almost ready to faint, he speeded toward the Pokémon Center and healed his Pokémon back to tip-top shape, and send his HM Slave Ninja back to the PC, he had used her back at Route 116 to cut the pesky trees that stood in his way, while also battling some of the trainer that were relaxing there, and with that he could finally use his Aron, now nicknamed Yoroi, and grind him to a respectable level, and thanks to his Sturdy Ability, even a strong Fighting Move wouldn't be able to 1HKO Yoroi without him coming in for a revenge hit.

After a bit of level grinding where Yoroi learned a few moves, and Hinata made Pokepuff out of every Fighting Type and Poison Type inside the cave, Daisuke was fairly confident that he could take on the Dewford Gym Leader and win... hopefully.

Once inside the Gym, he blinked as he experienced the same darkness as Granite Cave's lower level, he wondered if there was a lightning malfunction in the establishment, only for the Gym's Helper to tell him that with every Gym Trainer that he defeated, the lights would start to brighten, and that he better not have brought Normal Type Pokémon, otherwise they would get creamed by Brawly's Fighting Pokémon, Daisuke nodded along with what the man said but didn't really took it to heart, he had a strategy, and he hoped it worked...

After stumbling and hitting himself a few times while trying to walk inside the Gym, he met the First Gym Trainer by chance, a really spunky Battle Girl by the name of Laura, who send out her Meditite, while Daisuke send out Hinata, who quickly spammed Double Team to up her evasive stats, while Battle Girl Laura made her Meditite, well... meditate, but Daisuke wasn't having that, he quickly made Hinata spam Confusion, sending Meditite's HP to the yellow bar while also giving her a Confused Status, the second time Hinata hit her with Confusion, Laura's Meditite survived with 1% HP... until she hit herself, following by fainting from hitting herself so hard in her Confused State.

With the lights upping and illuminating more of the room, it was now easier for Daisuke to navigate the Gym. Then he found Black Belt Takao, who send out his Machop... while Daisuke cheerily send out Hinata again, and with both having rather eerie smiles on their faces, they easily won the match against the Fighting Type.

After wandering around and making sure to not trip on anything, he suddenly found double-teamed against Battle Girl Lilith and Sailor Brenden, with them sending out a Meditite and a Machop respectively, while Daisuke send out Hinata again, and then Sid, just to see if he could withstand a fight against a Fighting Type.

While Daisuke ordered Sid to aim Yawn toward that Meditite, Hinata again started to spam her quickly becoming favorite strategy against that Machop, Double Confusion, Brenden's Machop quickly kissed the ground as Hinata made easy minced meat of him, while Sid finally started to attack that Meditite after sending her to sleep, two Scratches was enough to send her to real sleep this time.

Feeling that Hinata had enough, he decided to use Sid instead in the next Gym Battle with the next trainer, which was against Battle Girl Jocelyn and her Meditite, Daisuke made Sid use Yawn to stall that Fighting/Psychic Type, before making him use Slack Off, something Sid appreciated greatly, he was always up for a quick power-nap, after resting for a while, and with Jocelyn almost looking like she wanted to murder the two of them with her eyes alone, he put her out of her misery by making Sid Scratch that Meditite to a dead faint, winning the match.

With only one last Gym Trainer to go, and feeling cocky, Daisuke quickly found himself in a battle that almost decided Sid's fate in this world, against Black Belt Christian and his Makuhita, and Daisuke, in his cockiness, or maybe idiocy, he send out Sid against that Makuhita, he started by using Yawn, which hit without miss... only to almost screech unholy murder when Mahukita started to prepare itself by using Arm Thrust.

Thanks, Fucking, ARCEUS that Sid's HP and Defense were rather high, and that only two Arm Thrust hit him, this time without 5 Arm Thrust Crit. Hax, otherwise Sid would probably find himself resting in Mt. Pyre by now.

Thanking all the Legendaries for small miracles, Sid finished the match by Scratching that Mahukita to the dead, and almost having to face its Human Trainer from how angry he looked, but thankfully Christian's honor keep him from making a fool of himself, he gracefully if a bit annoyed stood down from attacking Daisuke's Slakoth.

Daisuke dropped to his knees in relief and hugged Sid tightly after the battle was over, almost crying as he congratulated him on a job well done, his Slakoth smiled gratefully at his trainer, for trusting in him and for having caught him when most don't want anything to do with his first level Species... Sid was suddenly enveloped in a translucent white glow, drawing a startled yelp from Daisuke as he shied away from the light, only to realize that Sid was evolving!

Soon enough the light shows stopped, and in place where his small, and lazy Pokémon stood... now there was a snarling proudly, energetic Vigoroth! Thankfully Sid had a Docile Nature, otherwise he would have probably jumped all over the place, as it was Sid's body shivered where he stood, obviously wanting to move and expel all the extra energy now in his body, after ruffling the red, tear shaped, strand of fur atop Sid's head, Daisuke's suddenly noticed that the last lights were finally on... with all the lights on... that meant it was time to face the Gym Leader...

Not taking any chances, and giving a middle finger from the astral plane to anyone and everyone who questioned his methods, Daisuke left the Gym and quickly stormed the Pokémon Center of Dewford Town, healing up his friends back to their top condition, but he wasn't done yet, with his new saving gained from hard work in his Pokémon Matches, he quickly boarded the boat back to Petalburg Beach, and made his way toward Rustboro and bought two sets each of Attack and Defense Pills, only to quickly leg it back to Dewford and challenge the Gym Leader once and for all.

In the back of his mind, he realized that this was only the Second Gym, and he was already paranoid to over prepare himself, he dreaded to think how the other Gyms would be...

"I'm Brawly! Dewford's Gym Leader! I've been churned in the rough waves of these parts, and I've grown tough in the pitch-black cave! So you wanted to challenge me? Let me see what you're made of!" Those were the words he heard coming from the Gym Leader's mouth, before he found himself in the battle of his life, scratch, his friend's life to save them.

Brawly first responded by sending out his Machop, and after a bit of thinking, his decision was suddenly cut off as one Pokeball began to shake, the one containing Sid, who suddenly appeared outside of his Pokeball with a white light, ready to battle with a roar of excitement, clearly even though he was Docile, his need for battling and energy clearly surpassed his Docile Nature.

Daisuke quickly ordered Sid to use Yawn, making Brawly's Machop drowsy, Brawly responded by making his Machop use Karate Chop for Super Effective Damage, but thankfully no Critical Damage, Daisuke was almost scared... until he realized that Sid's HP was still in the Green Zone, clearly he was more stronger defensively after Evolution, stronger in attacking as well, and Daisuke planned to exploit this to the fullest.

Daisuke, rather evilly, started to spam Slack Off, Sid made to comply, but not without scowling rather strongly as he made to lie down and rest for a while, just long enough for Brawly's Machop to fall asleep already.

Soon enough Machop was sleeping peacefully in Cresselia's Realm, not knowing the hailstorm of pain he was about to face. Soon enough, that Machop passed out on the floor after a barrage of Scratches, beaten soundly and almost looking like a scratching post.

Brawly recalled his Machop, and with a rather... excited smirk, probably from how the battle was going, on whatever end, he then send out a Meditite, and Daisuke sworn that if he ever saw those Meditite in bulk ever again, he was going to do something drastic, and probably punishable by law.

Shaking his head and getting back on the game, Daisuke again used the Yawn Scratch method... only to almost faint rather flamboyantly on the spot once that Meditate started to use Focus Punch, and since Sid didn't disrupt its concentration... Sid's HP dropped to a whooping 2%! And considering that the move was 150 Base Power, along with STAB and Super Effective Damage... he suddenly realized the possibilities of what his Vigoroth could become, with or without evolution, since he survived that strong move.

Nopping like a man possessed, Daisuke ordered the exhausted Vigoroth to spam Slack Off, and this time the always energetic Pokémon did so without complain, healing himself up to 58% of his health, by then the Meditite was already sleeping its ass off, so Daisuke wasn't too worried, though he promised himself again that if he ever found any Meditite in the wild, he will send out Sid out against them to destroy them, the two now have developed a rather strong hate for the Fighting/Psychic Type, soon enough, Brawly's Meditite was almost nothing more than a dead fainted scratching post.

Whistling in amazement, while recalling his Meditite, Brawly grinned at the two of them, and fingered the pokeball holding his Ace, and in a flash of light, a Makuhita appeared on the field, Daisuke suddenly had a flashback detailing a rather gruesome sight, his recently caught Witch the Tentacool against a Wild Makuhita and its 5 Times Arm Thrust with Final Crit Hax, shaking his head off this morbid flashback, Daisuke made to return Sid back to his Pokeball, not wanting for his dear friend to die... only for his Vigoroth to avoid the Recall Beam! Sid turned toward his trainer, and in his language, began to tell him that he didn't want to back down, that he wanted to prove himself, all Normal Types, and that he wanted his Trainer to trust in him, Daisuke caught the main point that Sid wanted to explain, he won't back down, he wanted to fight, he wanted to make him proud, with a deep sigh, he let Sid stay on the battlefield, not without sending a silent wish toward Jirachi for his Pokémon to die, it has been know to happen if a Pokémon was hurt beyond the realm of pain and exhaustion.

Daisuke didn't have to worry though, with Sid's new evolution, he was able to withstand more punishing hits from the Fighting Type, particularly a Bulk-Up powered Vital Throw, that almost made him faint by the power behind it, but he endure it, which paid off as the Makuhita's drowsiness evolved to full on sleeping, taking advantage of this, Daisuke quickly opened an Attack Bottle and threw a pill toward his Pokémon, while ordering for him to use Slack Off, after gulping down the Attack Pill, Sid lay down on the ground and gave a yawn of faux-exhaustion, his HP going back to tip-top shape in a matter of seconds, and once it did so he quickly sprung up from the ground and attacked that Makuhita with a barrage of Scratches, it was a bit harder, since the Makuhita ate a Sitrus Berry (while he suffered from a Sleep Status, wut), and then had Brawly heal it with a Super Potion when its health was into the Red Zone, but with another Yawn Scratch Combo, and a lucky Critical Hit, Sid finally won, he won against all odds stacked against him!

Daisuke, in his happiness, quickly glomped the Vigoroth's back and hung up for dear life as Sid roared, pumped his chest, moved quickly and generally made his happiness clear to everyone that he, a Normal Type, won against a Fighting Type Gym Leader's Pokémon, 3 to 0!

"Whoah, wow! You made a much bigger splash than I expected! You swamped me! Okay, you've got me. Take this Gym Badge!" Brawly grinned widely as he presented them the Knuckle Badge, which Daisuke accepted gratefully.

"The Knuckle Badge makes all Pokémon up to Level 30, even those you get in trades, obey without question. And, you'll be able to use the HM move Flash outside of battle. If you'd like, use this Technical Machine, too." Brawly presented Daisuke with an Orange colored Disk.

"That TM08 has Bulk Up. It's a move that raises both Attack and Defense stats. I'm sure it'll help your Vigoroth in the long run" Vigoroth puffed up his chest in pride at being acknowledged, already shifting from foot to foot in his excitement to learn that move. "I can see your talent becoming a giant wave to cause a storm of astonishment among Trainers one day! So with that said, let's register each other's number!" After a quick register in their Pokenav, both trainer and Pokémon left the gym, but not before both gave cheeky grins at the flustered Gym Helper, once outside of it though, Daisuke looked down at the Turquoise and Orange badge that resembled a Knuckle in the palm of his hand, after a beat he looked at Sid, who stood beside him, after locking eyes with each other, they suddenly gained matching grins, they both struck a pose.

"We did it! We won us a Knuckle Badge!"

"Vigo, ro, go, Vigoroth!"

* * *

**The A-Team:**

* * *

First Pokemon:

Combusken:

Nicknamed: Kasai

Level: 17

Ability: Blaze

Nature: Hardy

Moves: Double Kick, Peck, Focus Energy and Ember.

Gender: Male

-o-o-

Second Pokemon:

Lombre:

Nicknamed: Quack

Level: 17

Ability: Rain Dish

Nature: Timid

Moves: Astonish, Growl, Absorb, Nature Power.

Gender: Male

-o-o-

Third Pokemon:

Poochyena

Nicknamed: Fenrir

Level: 16/17

Ability: Run Away

Nature: Gentle

Moves: Tackle, Howl, Sand Attack and Bite.

Gender: Male

-o-o-

Fourth Pokemon:

Ralts

Nicknamed: Hinata

Level: 12/17

Ability: Synchronize

Nature: Lonely

Moves: Growl, Confusion, Double Team and Teleport.

Gender: Female

-o-o-

Fifth Pokemon:

Slakoth/Vigoroth

Nicknamed: Sid

Level: 15/18

Ability: Truant/Vital Spirit

Nature: Docile

Moves: Scratch, Yawn, Encore/Work Up, and Slack Off.

Gender: Male

-o-o-

Sixth Pokemon:

Aron

Nicknamed: Yoroi (Japanese for Armor)

Level: 10/18

Ability: Sturdy

Nature: Lonely

Moves: Tackle/Metal Claw, Mud Slap, Harden/Iron Defense, and Headbutt.

Gender: Male

* * *

Boxed Pokemon:

Nincada: Ninja

Purpose: HM Slave.

-o-o-

Skitty: Misha

Purpose: Full Team. Plan to integrate her if one of my pokemon dies.

-o-o-

Taillow: Swift

Purpose: Here to add Yoroi to the team.

* * *

Deceased Pokemon:

Zigzagoon: Fluff

Reason of Dying: Killed by a Level 4 Poochyena's Tackle, got avenged by Kasai Scratching it to dead.

-o-o-

Wurmple: Buggy

RoD: Killed by a level 4 Poochyena's Tackle, got avenged by Fenrir's Tackle.

-o-o-

Tentacool: Witch

RoD: Killed by a Wild!Makuhita 5 Times Arm Thrust Final Critical Hit Hax... .-. Got revenged by Hinata's Confusion.

* * *

Badges:

Stone Badge

Knuckle Badge


End file.
